A full-duplex wireless communications technology is a new communications technology. By using the technology, co-time and co-frequency communications may be implemented.
However, in a case of continuous networking, or when a local cell has a plurality of user equipments, if the plurality of user equipments communicate with each other in a co-time and co-frequency manner, and user equipment that performs uplink transmission is relatively close to user equipment that performs downlink receiving, the user equipment that performs downlink receiving in a co-frequency manner is greatly interfered when the user equipment for uplink transmission performs uplink transmission.